Criminal Mind
by YumYumBamon
Summary: He is an arrogant, vampire cop of NYC. She would be his new partner. It was now there job to not only keep the human safe and blissfully unaware but to keep the supernatural safe as well. Will these to be able to look past what the other is? Will they be able to stand by each other and fight for one another? Or will they end up killing each other.


**Title**: Criminal Mind

**Rating**: T( for now)

**Genre**: Crime, Supernatural, Romance

**Pairing(s)** Bamon ( for now)

**Summary:** He is an arrogant, vampire cop of NYC. And she would be his new partner. It was now there job to not only keep the human safe and blissfully unaware but to keep the supernatural safe as well. Will these to be able to look past what the other is? Will they be able to stand by each other and fight for one another?

Or will they end up killing each other.

**A/N:** So I know I promised to post a chapter for Luxe but with all the feels I've been getting in the Bamon tag for the last two days. Well lets just say that my Bamon inspiration was ready to be written. Luxe is coming as well as some much needed updates for my other stories. Ok, I'm going to let you guys read now ...

* * *

**Deadmans Trail: Mystic Falls**

She hated it when they run, it was even worse when they decided to cut through the woods. Her partner , Tyler had transformed into his wolf form and though he was keeping pace with her she knew that he would have had their perp by now.

" Sorry Ty, I'm slowing you down" Bonnie panted increasing her speed as much as she could.

A witch she was but that was as far as her supernatural gifts went. Tyler howls in response causing Bonnie to laugh, after four years or working together she learn to tell the difference between his barks, howls and growls over time. She watches as he leaps over a fallen trunk and she does the same in her own way. Where he flies of the tree trunk, bonnie falls . She wonder if her new partner would be just as fast as Tyler.

When she had gotten word of her reassignment… seemingly out of the blue. Bonnie excitement could not be restrained… she had hope for a reassignment somewhere in Virginia. Her heart set on Roanoke Virginia. It was only a few hours away from mystic falls and Jamie he boyfriend of three-year could find a better job as a lawyer in the city if he wanted. She had dreams of starting her life with him, getting the house with the white-picked fence. Maybe even a few rug rats to tend to. She hadn't felt happy with some once since her high school days with her boyfriend Luka.

So imagine her surprise and dismay when she her superiors told her that she would be transferring to New York city…via Manhattan. All of those dreams about starting a life with Jamie. Getting the house, with the white picket fence and kids… all of that changed. When she told Jamie about the news, told him that she would turn down the position for him- that is when he ended it. He didn't want her to give up her passion for him. He knew how much she loved being a detective but it made her wonder if he realized how much she loved him. That was almost a month ago, now on the eve of her departure… chasing after some crook through the woods of her home town. Bonnie thought of him, wondering what their lives could have been.

Lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't realized that they were no longer in the woods. They had emerged some time ago and were in the alleyway next to Mystic Grill. Bonnie stopped abruptly as she notice the figure go down the back stairs to the storage area of the grill. This was also that time she notice that the Grey wolf she had run with was nowhere to be seen…

"Tyler!"

"I'm here" he replied as he pulled a navy tee-shirt over his head. Reaching for her gun, she followed behind Tyler as they entered that dark underground storage room of The Grill. They could hear the music above as the Grill was open for busy… just like every night. In a small town like Mystic Falls, there weren't to many places for people to go and hang out. The Grill had been her watering hole for years… she would miss this place.

"Hell of a way to leave home huh?" Tyler whispered checking out an empty corner a head of her. Bonnie kept her back to him,just to be on the safe side.

"Yeah, wasteing my last night chasing after some punk instead of packing up that last of my shit"

"Wouldn't have it any other way would you?" he looked back at her with a smirk and Bonnie responded with a smirk of her own.

"Damn straight"

They both were laughing when a loud crash came from up stairs. In seconds they flew up the employee stair case emerging from the back room behind the bar. Charging forward gun out and ready Bonnie lept out into the crowed dinner… totally unprepared for what she saw.

"SURPRISE!"

Bonnie might have drop her gun… if she wasn't a train professional. However she had to say that she was completely and totally surprised by what she saw. A huge Banner hung over head reading- CONGRATS AND GOOD LUCK IN NEW YORK BONNIE!" - in big bold blue and black lettering . With the NYPD badge as well. In the room stood some of her co-workers as well as her friends that were really more like family than anything.

"Relax,Tiger I surrender" the blue-eyed , blond hair man says approaching with his hand raised high in the air.

"You bastard, it was you the whole time?" Bonnie cried pushing his chest playfully. Matt couldn't help but laugh out loud as Tyler came up behind him laughing too. Had she not been so happy in that moment she could have sworn she could shot them both. " It was all Tyler's idea"

"Initiation as my new partner" Tyler added slapping down on Matt's shoulder.

Bonnie pushed Tyler on the shoulder but couldn't help but laugh along with her friends.

"I think you should put the gun away love, your starting to scare off the natives" Rebekah said offering Bonnie a cold beer. Smiling she took it and watched as Rebekah place a kiss on Matt's mouth. Bonnie had to admit that she was worried when the London bombshell blew in. The fact alone that she was a vampire and a very old one; who appeared around the time a lot of people started going missing. Well, let just say Bonnie was the first one trying to send her ass back over the pond. However after a while- once she and Tyler found the real killer, some nomad name Garrett. Rebekah and she formed a real bond. one that would last for their life time. It was when Hayley approaches Tyler and gave him a quick peck on the lips wrapping her arms around his noticed all the couples their tonight… her mind wandered to Jamie again.

"I called him, tried to convenes him to say goodbye…" Rebekah let the rest of the sentence die off.

Bonnie sigh smiling brightly or as brightly as she could " It doesn't matter, I have you guys".

Rebekah wrapped her arms around her and drew her into a bear hug- a little to tight for comfort. " Ok Becka, human you're hugging remember"

She laugh and let go of her petite friend. She was never any good at making friends, especially girlfriends. However meeting Bonnie, well it was a rough start. However, once the dust settled and Rebekah was honest about who she was and open up to Bonnie… everything seemed to click. Now a year and three months later she would be losing her best friend to the glitz and glamour of New York.

" I promise to call, and you and Matt are going to visit once I've settled in." Bonnie reassured her seeing the pain in the blonds blue eyes. Rebekah's only response was a stiff nod.

" I think I better go check on Jamie again, see if he answers this time" she said abruptly walking away… that girl just doesn't do emotion well.

As the night went one, Bonnie found herself talking with so many people of the town. Though she had lived there all her life, and knew everyone by name. It always surprised her when another person came up and thanked her for her services Like her high-school chemistry teacher, Mr Davis. Honestly, had you asked her six years ago where she saw herself… being a cop wouldn't have been her answer. All she knew was that once she found out that she was a witch… she felt this need to protect every human in the town. Grams had taught most of the things she knew. How they were servants of nature, the keepers of balance in the supernatural world. She was only sixteen when her powers started to kick in. Still the sense of duty to protect the towns folk was over whelming. So for a long time she was kicking ass all by herself… than Tyler turned for the first time and she found a confidant, a partner in him and Matt to the list and they were Mystic Falls very own Scooby-doo gang. After a few years of doing that, it only seemed natural to pursue the life of a police officer. Sure it wasn't the most glamorous job to have… but it was never about the glamor it was about protecting people.

"Bonnie"

Bonnie shook herself, pulling herself from the memories that she was reviewing. She smiles thoughtful at the younger girl. Hayley blew into town about four months ago and since than she and Tyler have been inseparable. If she had to describe Tyler with one word- player comes to mind. Tyler played the field all through high school, through police academy and beyond. At one point Bonnie worried that he would never settle down… Enter tall, dark and curvy Hayley and the rest was history.

" Hayley, what up?"

Taking hold of her elbow , Hayley pulled her towards the restrooms

" Before you leave, I needed to talk to _you_." she mad empazes on the last word

Bonnie nods her head, with the flick of her wrist she locked the bathroom door. Chanting a spell under her breath, she spelled the room so no one outside- with or with out vamp hearing. Would be able to listen in on a conversation that Hayley seemed adimit in having at her going away party. Look up now her attention fully on Hayley.

"You know I came from New York right?"

"I had heard something like that from Tyler… yeah."

Hayley nods and continues, " Things there are different from here in Mystic Falls."

Bonnie chuckled hopping up on the countertop taking a swig of her beer. " Yeah, I knew that too."

"Have you heard about The Order?" Bonnie only raised her eyebrows in confusion so Hayley continued… " The Order is a group of elected officals from the supernatural. There words is law, and when you get up there you will be expected to answer to them. The Order is led by a man named Klaus… Mikaelson.

That had Bonnie's attention, " Mikaelson, as in Rebekah Mikaelson? Are they related?"

Hayley nods, " His a hybrid, half werewolf ,half vampire. With his brother Elijah and his close friend Marcel. There are two more vampire on the council as well as two werewolves… and on warlock. The warlock is the one you will want to seek out as soon a possible after arriving. He will be waiting for you."

"But why would he want to see me?"

"Supernaturals are getting restless, there is an unease between the Vampire and the Werewolves."

Bonnie frown, " When have those two sects ever gotten along."

Hayley shook her head, "The wolves are unhappy. They are tried of being out numbered in the council and the city. Tried of be restricted from certain parts of the city' upon pain of death. They want their freedom. They want to be able to speak their mind and not get railroad by the Vampires. Their have been rumors of a war brewing.

Klaus doesn't seem to be to worried about the brewing tensions. However if the Order does have to step in, it could mean bad things for all supernaturals in the city. The Warlock wants you to help him gather information, since you will be working under close supervision of Klaus he figured that there was a reason that he went out of his way to get you to his city."

Bonnie didn't like the sound of that, she had always wondered why she why they picked her for the transfer in the first place. Now it seem the leader of some group called The Order was behind it. A hybrid, a brother to Rebekah. She was worried.

"Well, I did want a change of pace. What's the name of the Warlock I'm looking for?"

There was an awkward pause as Hayley seemed to departing whether or not to say anything at all. With a deep breath she looked Bonnie in the eyes now…

"Eleazar, Eleazar Calogero Bennett."

* * *

**NYC, Manhattan: Damon's apartment.**

It was official, Damon hated Tuesdays. It was 3 o'clock in the morning when he received the call from his boss… bitch on wheels herself. He had no intentions of answering it- in fact he didn't. The Twins; who were Gemini's lay on either side of him. The moon glisten off their pale backs as they slept peacefully on his king size bed. It hadn't been his idea to hook up with the both of them. Jessica was who he meet first, one thing led to the other and they found themselves back at his place. AS they continued their intimacy… he suddenly realized their was one too many pair of hands roaming his body. Jasmine appeared seemingly out of no where… not that he was complaining at all. Sex with Gemini's was hotter than he could have ever imagined. So when Katherine Peirce, former partner/lover now boss called. There was no way in hell he would abandon his warm bed and bodies next to him.

However when he received a call from his brother Klaus person doormat… he knew he no longer had a choice in the matter. Answering the phone Stefan told him to get to The Village behind 3 sheet salon, click. Just like that , his leisure night that would be filled with more sexual debauchery cut short. About thirty minutes later, after sending the twins away in a taxi. He arrived behind Magnolia's Bakery on 200 Columbus Ave. As he walked past many of his fellow officers. All of whom he ignored. Except for the pretty blond that was eyeing him. Damon could say that working the tenth precinct as a detective for Special Crimes unite had its perks… however working for The Order… well, the benefits were better.

Damon yawned as he approaches Stefan and Katherine. It was cool night for September not that it really matter one way or the other since he was a vampire still he was glad he had on his black leather jacket. He eyed his brother and boss talking in erratic whispers as some of the other human officers took pictures of the crime scene.

" Damn, if you're both here shit must really be bad" Damon said ignoring the scowl he was receiving from Kat. Walking under the yellow tape that had closed off the crime scene he apprised the body that they had now covered. Taking out his pen he lifted the sheet to check the body. It was a young girl- no more than sixteen maybe. A runaway judging by her ragged clothes, he red hair caked with blood and dirt , lacerations on her neck and defensive wounds on her wrist. Girl put up a fight… but she still lost in the end. " Can anyone tell me what the hell I'm doing here?" he said covering the girl again.

Stefan raised an eyebrow " This is a murder crime scene, you're a homicide detective. I would think the answer would be obvious"

Damon scoffed dusting the grim of the alley way from his pants " She's human, last I checked you call me in for… supernatural purposes"

"Behind the dumpster" Katerine called rolling her eyes. Sometimes she couldn't understand how Damon got the place he was in sometimes.

Damon eyed the dumpster just a few feet away from the dead girl's body. Slowly he approaches the dumpster rounding the back… low and behold there was another body this time it was a male… off hand he couldn't tell what creäture he was but he was sure there something… non-human about him. Taking a closer look , he notice the blood that still leaked out of his ears, eyes, and mouth. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a pair of gloves. Opening the man eyes, he saw that there were blood-shot but the iris and pupils were blacked.

"Fury attack" he mused This was the trade make of a fury. Jealous little things, and if you crossed a Fury you were bound to have your brain fried in seconds. Every membrane ruptured, but it was slow and agonizing as you spiraled deeper and deeper in to a dark illusion. A world full of pain and blood. No one ever crossed a Fury and survived an attack to tell about it. His eyes roamed the rest of the body stopping just above the mans waist. Slowly he pulled a long strain of raven hair from the man's torso… Got ya bitch.

" I found a hair!" with in seconds, Katherine handed him an evidence back. He signal for a rookie Peter. Fresh out of the Academy and a siren " Get this to the Doc and make sure that the human know nothing about this. I want the results on my desk in the morning...got that?" he barked

Peter nods his head and runs off leaving Damon without a word. Damon was starting to like the kid more and more…

" We should know who the Fury bitch is by morning… well late morning anyway"

Stefan nods stiffly and Damon knew that there was a reason that his brother was here. When the right hand of Klaus come to your run of the mill supernatural killing… you know there's something bad about to happen. " Whatever it is could you two spit it out already."

"Still so impatience, one of the main reason why you still don't have a partner." Katherine cooed, Damon for his part rolled his eyes.

"You getting a promotion was a blessing, I work better alone"

"That not how the order sees it," Stefan finally chimed in.

"Ask me if I give a fuck what those old farts think, Look I come to work solve the crimes and put my life on the line everyday." He pokes his brother in the chest before he continues ," While you and those uppity, snobbish, pricks seat on their asses all day playing politics and looking their noses down at us… insignificant immortals."

"Damon, you can't-" Katherine began but Stefan held his hand up, she stopped immediately however if looks could kill .The glare she was throwing his way would have killed him ten times over.

"That right there."

"What?" Damon spat

"That, you're cocky, hot-headed, arrogance is what is going to get you into trouble Damon. I only have so much power in The Order. Ever since you've been on you own we have received reports on you. You can't parade around , not giving a rat's ass about the consequences of you actions- and yes there are consequences." Stefan took a step towards his brother and place a hand on his shoulder " This is why you were assigned a new partner."

Damon pulled away from his brother grip his blue eyes liquid pools of anger " WHAT THE FUCK, STEFAN"

Katherine smiled standing next to Stefan " Consequences Damon. The Order believes you to be a ticking time bomb, you need supervising"

"The fuck I do," his eyes landed back on his brother " I bet this was your idea wasn't it. Who is it gonna be, that wet, nosed pussy Peter."

Katherine sped in front of Damon, her brown eyes darken as veins began to show " It was my idea, your far to reckless to be left on you own. Our world requires us to live in obscurity." She cocked her head to the side smirking at him, " Subtlety was never your strong suit Damon."

Stefan stepped between the two of them now, and handed Damon a folder. His eyes were still on Katherine as he snatch the item from his brother's hand.

"She will be arriving tomorrow afternoon, here is a little information on her. Just so you can find some common ground" Stefan said trying to sound reassuring.

Damon flipped through the folder. He scoffed as he went over the girls credentials. How did some podunk cop from the back woods of Virginia qualify as a detective for the NYPD? Was this a joke?

"Don't be so quick to judge her just yet Damon," Katherine chimed " She may look frail and small but she packs a punch like no other"

"I doubt it" he mumbles closing the folder. He was done for the night, without another word her walked away from his … Bosses, tossing the folder for his new partner in the nearest bin. He didn't give a damn what anyone said or thought… Damon didn't need a babysitter. There was no way in hell that this girl would last. He would make sure of that.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So again I say blame this chapter on all the Bamon/Kian goodness that has been filling the Bamon tag on tumblr. I'm not really sure where I want to take Bamon just yet. For me I love them when they are doing what they do best... getting shit done. However, at that point in the show. They were no where near being friends. However it won't last long, sooner or later Damon will start to care even if it doesn't look that way now. I also want to say that Elena will not make an appearance in this fic... ever. Not even a mention. In this world she doesn't exists and I want to keep it that way. However we will see some more of the MF gang as well as for a character from Lost Girl. I won't tell you who she is just yet, but she is someone everyone loves. **

**So we are in a new setting NYC, The Order that is lead by one of my favorite bad guys Klaus( pre-ponies lol) and a mysterious warlock grandfather that we know nothing about. I think I have my work cut out for me lol. However, let me know what you guys think of this chapter. If you like it I may continue, if not... well I do have a shit load other stories. Not to mention ones that I need to update for you guys.**

**Oh and I will give you a clue on the actor I have in mind when I wrote Eleazar... Clue 1: He was born in Augusta, Georgia.**

**The closer we get to meeting him, the better the clues... two more to go!**

******You know the deal...Read, review, like and love. And review again lol.**

******and as always...**

******Happy Reading!**


End file.
